Many devices are available for collecting, transporting and preparing specimens for examination. For example, during the diagnosis and treatment of diseases and illnesses in humans and animals, it is often necessary to collect and analyze fecal specimens. Prior fecal specimen collection devices typically include a container with a screw-type lid or other closure that requires manipulation by both hands of a user to open and close the container. Many such collection devices also include a spoon or similar implement to facilitate separating a portion of the fecal matter and placing it within the container. Some of these prior collection spoons are prone to allowing some of the collected specimen to inadvertently contact the user if the user is not careful during the handling and placement of the fecal specimen within the container.
The container usually contains a fixative to reduce the effects of delay between the collection and subsequent analysis of the fecal specimen. After collection, reagents may be added to the container to facilitate preparation of the specimen for examination. As a consequence of containing fecal matter and various chemicals mentioned above to preserve and prepare the fecal specimen, technicians and others who process the fecal specimen are often exposed to objectionable odors.
It is often necessary to transfer at least some of the contents of the container to another container or vial for further processes. During such handling, it is desired to avoid or minimize exposure of the specimen to technicians or others handling the collection device. Accordingly, closures for fecal collection devices are typically configured to seal contents placed within their containers in a leak-free manner. While they may be effective in providing leak-free seals, these prior closures are typically cumbersome for technicians to handle, often requiring both hands to manipulate the closure. Moreover, these prior closures are unwieldy to manipulate while wearing protective gloves. A need therefore exists for a fecal specimen collection and transport system that overcomes these and other drawbacks.